


Drunk on You

by Lanesy



Series: Confessions [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: Percy drinks some Long Island Tea and makes a drunken confession.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Series: Confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616998
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Drunk on You

After an embarrassing amount of begging on Ramsey's part, Percy drives him to the bar for a quick drink as a reward before taking him back to prison. He asks for a Dirty Shirley only to be informed there were no cherries. Ramsey thinks he sees Percy cocking an eye, but doesn't pay it any mind since the cop fails to comment.

“Eh, I'll take a Long Island then.” 

“Very well, I will take one as well.”

Ramsey isn't sure what to make of Percy drinking on the job, especially when she has to escort him back to the prison, but decides to be thankful for the little extra time on this side of the bars. 

“I'm goin' ta head ta the little rat's room.” Ramsey excuses himself as the bar tender fills two glasses with ice. “Hey, don't cheap out on me! Half the ice.” He shouts as he opens the bathroom door.

**..............**

Five minutes, five fucking minutes is the amount of time it takes Ramsey to use the bathroom and for Percy to get drunk. Of course Percy would be a lightweight; she hardly eats a thing and never has a drop alcohol at her place.

The conman considers just running away and not going back to jail to serve his sentence, but he knows he can't leave Percy alone like this. Especially when she's asking the bartender for another 'one of those teas from Long Island'.

“I think it's time to cut you off.” The Ratman rushes to stumbling Percy. “Woah, be careful!” Gently, he grabs Percy's waist and walks her to a booth. As he places her down, Ramsey notices the glaze in her eyes. She is in no condition to drive him anywhere.

Or to chase him down.

Flip-flops squeak as Ramsey begins to walk away, only for him to walk back before he's halfway to the bar's exit. He can't leave an incapacitated lady alone at the bar, doubly so when that lady is a cop. Ramsey whimpers as he pays for the tab.

“Alright, let's get ya outta here.” With a huff, he pries Percy off of the table or at least tries to. She's built with muscles and screws after all. A bit of struggling later, Ramsey finally gets Percy on her feet and wraps her arm around his bony shoulders.

"I just don't get it. Youra hard boiled criminal and ruined many bushinesses and lives but you keep helpung me." She cusps her hand against the gerbil man's face. "And 'hy do people keep calling you ugly? I think you look almost dapper." Extra emphasis is placed on the last word as Percy rushes to face Ramsey. Gloved hands snake around Ramsey's neck and drag him to the cop's face level. Sometimes, Ramsey genuinely forgets how strong the lady in front of him is. His thoughts quickly shift to the smell of the alcohol on her breath as her lips move closer and closer. Other ideas of how Ramsey can take advantage of this situation flicker into mind. Startled by his thoughts, Ramsey jumps back and falls on floor while making sure to cushion Percy's blow. Crack. There goes two points of stamina.

"I've think I've fallen for you Mr. Murdoch." She hums she brushes pink hair with her fingers.

"I think ya mean you've fallen on me." Trying not to read too much into drunk ramblings and to hide his blush, Ramsey averts his gaze.

"I think I have intimate feelins fer you." She tries to clarify, but the words swirl together as the alcohol hits harder.

Silently, Ramsey gulps as he leads her back to the car and carefully fishes out her keys and phone. An hour filled with Percy's confused compliments and confessions pass until another cop arrives to pick Ramsey up. To save Percy's face, Ramsey lies and tells the fellow officer that someone must have spiked her drink. He seems to buy it since he doesn't ask any more questions on the drive to prison.

**..............**

Weeks later, Ramsey's services are needed again and he tries to act normal, but even Percy can tell something is upsetting him. So she pries like any good friend would.

“Did ya really mean all that stuff you said in the bar?”

Ramsey can't read her silence.

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is to be careful with Long Island Tea, kids!


End file.
